The Riders of Alagaësia
by Ecrilthir
Summary: As The Battle Looms, Alagaësia Uninites under One banner. Secrets Yet to Be revealed will come to pass.AxE MxN Sequal to: Three Rider Lords and Two Riders and a Herblist
1. Chapter 1: Walk with Love

**GRAND ARMY OF ALAGA****Ë****SIA**

**Eragon and Arya: HE DOESN'T OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE, **

Chapter one

A few days had passed since they had arrived back, Though Arya and Eragon were spending nearly every moment either training, recruiting or planning, the time seemed to be going to quickly, they would work from dawn until very late at night preparing everything that needed assistance, of course, none of the other riders seemed to know Eragon was still alive and there.

Five days into the seven day deadline, word was sent from the dwarves, their army was ready, then a couple of hours later the Human Kingdoms sent word that they would be ready as soon as called for, the Elves had been ready for Days and the Riders were always ready, they sent messages to them saying to start marching to Illirea and that is where the great battle shall take place.

**(Later on)**

Murtagh and Nasuada were walking down the path when they came across Eragon and Arya still working hard, they sighed and wandered over, "Don't you two ever stop?" Murtagh said

"No, Not when an army of shades can attack at any moment" Eragon said not looking up,

"I though you destroyed the army?" Murtagh said,

"I killed a group of shades where the army WAS going to mass, there was only about five or six Shades there anyway" Eragon said, Murtagh and Nasuada looked down at the maps sitting there, they saw a detailed map of Illirea and its Underground Paths they saw some marks on the paper which were labelled, they looked closer at the Labels some said, "Unit of Men, Others Said Dwarves, Elves, Riders and Urgels, there was a few other labels that were labelled with names, "Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, Roran, Nasuada, Brom and Angela". They suddenly stood up, looking exhausted, "There, The Battle plan" Arya said. Murtagh looked at the two Riders, they both looked exhausted, Eragon seemed not to have slept in days, though there was rumours that he had been seen sneaking into Arya's Room Late at Night and not leaving for several hours, if at all.

"Well time to get some sleep" Murtagh said, trying to prompt Eragon to say he too needed sleep, though Eragon simply smiled and shook his head, "Enjoy yourself Murtagh, Though I will be staying out, there is work that needs to be done" Eragon said,

"You'll collapse if your not careful Eragon" Nasuada warned

"The Eldunarí are Providing me with enough energy to be on the go so unless the all run out then I'll Be fine " Eragon said

"Even so, You'll need that energy for The Battle" Arya said

"Oh, very well" Eragon Sighed, "I'll go now as well"

"I'll make sure you do" Arya said Playfully, to which Eragon smiled and walked off Hand in hand With Arya,

Murtagh put his head onto Nasuada's shoulder and sighed, "If I were to die now, I'd Die happy" He said,

"What? Why?" Nasuada said quickly

"Because I'm with you" Murtagh said,

They shared a soppy look and embraced, their lips met and they felt pure bliss.

**Yes This is going to be a MxN, AxE story, **

**But anyways there's Chapter One :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Powers and Partners

**I DON'T OWN IC**

**(Sorry for the Long wait, But I Hit a Wall with this story)**

**Chapter Two: Power and Partners **

Arya and Eragon walked along the rows of elven houses, they looked down and saw Thorn, Brom and Saphira talking together, Eragon Linked his Mind with Saphira and then joined with Arya, so they could both hear what was going on,

_I Am Quite happy for My Rider _Saphira was saying

_But we all know Eragon-Murtagh Brother; will be leaving after the crisis _Thorn said

"and that will break Aryas Heart" Brom added,

Eragon scoweled as did arya

"You leaving aren't you?" Arya asked

"No" Eragon said Smiling, "There are enough Riders in Alegeasia to control me if I make an unjust decision, meaning my power is diluted"

"You're staying?" Arya asked hope spreading across her face

He nodded, "I Have spoken with Glaedr and the others, they, along with all the Riders are currently Bringing the Dragon Castle here"

"Does anyone else know?" Arya asked

"Not yet" Eragon said, "Only Me, you and Saphira"

_If Eragon Tried to Leave I Would personally trap him beneath my Claws until he remains, _Saphira was still arguing with Brom and Thorn, _and I know of Murtagh and Nasuada's secret._

_How_ Thorn scowled

_Eragon Discovered Days ago, He Was Searching for Arya when he sensed it, _

"What are you talking about?" Brom asked, then Realising he rushed off to speak with Eragon and Arya.

The Two Elder Riders walked along, Arya looked Confused until she realised,

_That is good news; I hope they are Happy_ Arya put into their Mind communication,

_Yes, I hope so Too_ Eragon replied, then Brom rushed in behind them,

"Eragon!" He shouted, they both spun round and looked at Brom

"Hello Father" Eragon said, Inclining his head

"What has happened?" Brom asked, "And how did you find out?"

"We Look and Listen" Arya said, to a smile from Eragon.

Brom frowned, "Fine, don't answer me"

Brom Suddenly realised, "Ah… Now I understand", He rushed off to find Murtagh and Nasuada.

The two riders shock their heads and sighed, they walked continued to head towards the two houses that belonged to Arya and Eragon. This house lay next to the House that Nasuada and Murtagh shared and on the other side was Roran's house, and just along the row was Blödhgarm's house and several other elven homes nearby.

As they arrived, they both bowed and entered their homes. They both continued talking to each other until there was a Knock on Eragon's door, he got up and Grabbed Brisingr he proceeded to the door and opened it, Murtagh was standing there, Zar'roc in his hand,

"There's a spot of Trouble outside the city" He said, "Angela and Nasauda are awakening Roran and Blödhgarm, Arya has already vanished off"

"I'll be five minutes, I just need my Armour" Eragon said. Murtagh nodded and wandered off, Eragon grabbed his Armour and then quickly placed it on, he made sure he had Brisingr then leapt out of his window, he landed on Saphira's back, then feeling the Mind link pressing in, he joined,

_Show off_ Roran was saying

_So where's the trouble?_ Eragon asked a small smirk on his face,

_A Couple of leagues away_ Arya answered.

_A couple of Ra'zac and several Lethrblaka _Murtagh added,

_We thought we would awaken The Bane of the Ra'zac_ Nasuada said, they all laughed, and then Eragon saw the other Riders take off and they flew behind him, then they formed up. Then several of Eragon's students formed behind him. They sound was tremendous, it sounded like thunder, they saw fire appearing all over Ellesméra, the elves were awakening, along with the rest of the riders, they quickly found the Lethrblaka and Ra'zac the Dragons landed and the two Lethrblaka roared and the Dragons leapt at the two of them, the Ra'zac Rushed forward, Roran and Eragon rushed forward in the front behind them was Arya and Nasuada then Murtagh and The Rest of Eragons students. The Lethrblaka were no match for Saphira, Thorn or Fírnen, they were being overpowered and then the Ra'zac tried to attack the Riders they were blocked again and again but Erafon quickly gained the upper hand he cut down a Ra'zac then whispered, "Brisingr" his sword burned and he flicked it around then he noticed that all the other Ra'zac had been cut down by the other Riders and he cancelled the spell and smiled, he saw Saphira, Thorn and Fírnen flying back to them, then the riders climbed onto their Dragons and flew off back to Ellesméra.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Blooms

**I Don't Own IC.**

**Chapter Three: Missing Heroes**

The Elda Riders Awoke Later than normal that day, due to the 'excitement' of the previous night they looked in on Eragon's room, which was empty, they looked at Brom's. It too was empty, they decided that they must be working again, so they headed down to the Spar fields, There were some riders there, but neither Eragon, nor Brom was there, they too were missing from the class room and the Battle Planning zone.

"Where are they?" Arya asked, Murtagh stretched his mind forward to search for Eragon, but there was no sign of him, or Brom

"There not in Ellesméra" Murtagh said,

"There something Else" Roran said, "I can't sense any Eldunarí in the city!"

"He wouldn't just abandon us" Nasuada said, "He never did during the War even when the odds were against us"

"Then where is he?" Murtagh asked, "Why not let us know what he was up to?"

Arya was looking at the Battle Plan lying on the Table she was frowning, everyone looked down, they saw two obviously different styles of Handwriting , they saw the Dots Labelled, _Eragon, Saphira _and _ Brom_ Crossed out and a new label in the corner labelled, _D. _

"He's removed himself from the Battle Plan" Arya said, "Remind me when I see him next to hit him" She added as an after note. They all laughed shortly,

"What do we do?" Roran asked

"We March to Illirea and Combat the army with or without Eragon" Murtagh said, to nods from the others, Blödhgarm wandered over ,

"The Army will reach Illirea in two days, Will the riders be joining them?" He asked

"We leave in 20 minutes" Nasuada said,

**With Eragon and Brom **

Eragon sighed, _Why did Brom say we have to do it out here?_ He looked round at the Barren wastes around him, all he could see was the sand of the rolling hills and searing sun, Brom stopped and Told Eragon to Place the swords around, in a circle, then he placed the Eldunarí down next to the correct sword, Brom dug a small hole and picked up the Missing Orb, Eragon smiled at the Eldunarí, he handed it to his father, who held the orb and nodded,

"Are you sure you want to do this Eragon?" Brom asked

"It is the only way to win" Eragon said,

"You know the danger" Brom said, "But I know I can't stop you if your sure"

Eragon smiled and began to draw energy, he opened the book and began to use the old incantation, Brom stood back and watched, concern in his eyes for his son…

**2 Days Later: Illirea**

Arya watched as the storm cloud hid them sun, the Archers had taken to the remains of the walls, the Elves and Angela were awaking the attack, the dragons ready to leap into battle their riders looking grim sitting atop them, Arya, Murtagh, Nasuada and Roran stood side by side on the front row of the Elves, they looked into the oncoming horde of Shades, they drew their weapons and raised them, their battle horns sounded, first the Elegant and Dangerous Elven horn which made the elves cheer. Then the darker, lower horn of the Humans made the men and most of the riders cheer, then they heard the Urgels horn rang out, followed swiftly by the Dwarves and then They saw the Shades released their horn, which sent waves of terror into all present, even the ones who had fought in the war against Galbatorix were scared. They saw the shades prepare to attack when a different, new horn sounded, it sounded powerful, there were roars and everyone looked over, they nearly fainted at the sight that greeted them…..

**Couldn't Help leaving it on a cliff hanger :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

**I Don't Own IC **

**Chapter Four: The Return **

There were Hundreds of Dragons, where they had come from the Army hiding in Illirea did not know, but each seemed to have a rider upon its back, leading the Army of riders was a White, Gold and Two Blue dragons, one launched forward and the others quickly followed, they did not fly towards The shades but towards Illirea, Arya called Fírnen and the Other Elda riders followed suit, they all mounted their Dragons.

They other riders landed and Arya recognised Saphira in the front, Eragon was unconscious on her Back, she landed net to Fírnen and Arya jumped over to try and Awaken Eragon, but she gave up when she saw who was on the next two dragons, sitting on a Sapphire Dragoness, was Brom, holding a Blue sword, similar to Brisingr but seemed to be older. Upon the Golden Dragon was Oromis, Aryas mouth almost hit the floor, each rider seemed to be old, older than Her and more powerful, Brom jumped off the Dragoness and patted her.

"Blasted Fool thing to do" Brom said looking at the slumped form of Eragon on Saphira's Back,

Arya Jumped down, "What did he do? And How?"

"He was reading an Ancient book in Vroengard and found a spell" Brom started,

"I Had hidden that Book for a reason" a Male elf said walking forward, "But With the Oath-Breaker dead I think its good that he found it" Arya saw him holding a white blade and behind him a great white Dragon.

"Any way It required a Huge amount of Energy, he used the power to return Dragons and their riders from the Eldunarí, meaning everyone one of these riders was slain and their Dragon dwelt within the Eldunarí Collection Eragon had" Oromis said walking forward to where arya stood, then seeing Murtagh walk towards them, he drew his sword and point it at him, Murtagh bowed,

"Arya, The shades approach" He said, then noticing Eragon, "Greet time to fall asleep Eragon" he jumped pasted the riders and went to cast some spells of awakening on Eragon,

"Lower Your Blades, Riders of Old" a female voice said, Angela had come to see what was going on, " Murtagh Shadeslayer will not harm you, nor Will Eragon Shadeslayer or Arya Shadeslayer or Roran Shadeslayer Or Nasuada Shadeslayer or any of the other riders here"

"That's A lot of Shadeslayer's in one place" The Male elf said, he looked around, "What Happened to Illirea?"

"A perforce of shades attacked" Murtagh said jumping off of Saphira, "He should awaken soon",

"Should we get moving into battle?" Glaedr asked in their head they all nodded and jumped back on their Dragons, they all took off leaving Saphira with Eragon back in Illirea, they all flew towards the mass of Black, that was the Shade army, then they saw something to freeze their blood, The Forsworn were in amongst the shades, they flew up, and a sepearte battle began, the Dragons all Ducked and Dived until two of the Riders had managed to tail one of the Forsworn, the Dragons each grabbed the Tail of the Forsworns' and forced it to land, Arya and Murtagh stood facing one of the forsworn who tried to kill them with Magic, but Arya swiftly blocked the Magic and Murtagh and Arya both drew their swords and prepared to duel , but they were very disappointed when they both managed to kill him without the him trying to fight back, but like to the other riders they had forgotten about the shade army which now surrounded them and their dragons they were trapped, they quickly decided to go out fighting when the saw Eragon leading the Army to attack the Shades, the two armies clashing caused the shades to be distracted, Arya and Murtagh Linked with Eragon,

_What Do we do? We can't stab all of them in the Heart_ Murtagh quickly said

_We managed to Cast a spell meaning you can kill a shade as if they are a normal man _ Eragon said,

_So We can kill them any way? _ Arya asked

_Indeed _Came Brom's voice.

They all attacked at once, cutting down shade after shade, after shade meaning that they could quickly reunite with the other riders, they all stood in a Massive Circle their Dragons flying above, although they had a mass of reinforcements, they were still outnumbered ten-to-one they all stood ready to fight, the Dragons landed in the centre of the circle the mages and Riders all cast a Spell and blasted several shades to pieces, Then they all raised their swords, axes of Hammer and charged, Eragon and Arya fought side by side throughout the whole of the battle and Murtagh several times saved one of the riders with a well timed strike of his sword, they all fought for hours until the shades retreated, allowing the Dragons to attack them from behind, Eragon looked around, all of his riders were standing there, most leaning on the hilt of their blade but alive. They all looked up and nodded to him, they all slowly made their way back to Illirea. Eragon Contacted Arya, Nasuada, Roran and Murtagh after a couple of hours rest and asked them to come quickly to the Palace, as they walked in they found Eragon and a group of the other riders sitting around a large table, They sat in the remaining places, Arya sat next to Eragon while Murtagh sat next to Nasuada, Roran sat next to Brom, looking less than pleased, until Eragon pressed his consciousness against Roran's and sent him a small image of Katrina and Ismira outside a tent and told him that they would be waiting for him.

"We all have our reasons for being here" The Male Elven rider said standing up, "And we should all know why we are here"

Brom stood next, "I still think the Idea is ridiculous, Eragon did something that none of us could do, Kill Galbatorix, Even your Vrael Failed to kill him"

Arya frowned until Eragon whispered in her mind_ They Believe me too young to lead the riders, or to be an Elder Rider. They also believe you should be stripped of the rule of the Elves_

_That is Foolish _Arya whispered back

"I may have done, But well under half our age and he is reckless" Vrael argued,

"Eragon maybe reckless but he is also wise and rarely draws a weapon unnecessarily" Oromis argued back,

Nasuada stood, "Eragon Lead the attack on Galbatorix's Stronghold of Urû'baen and along with Murtagh and Arya managed to defeat the King, which none of you were able to do" There was several nods from around the table,

"And of his decision to allow the son of Morzan to live?" Vrael said looking around

Murtagh rose followed by Nasuada, Arya both stood and Roran rose to follow, Brom and Oromis looked at the riders and stood as well, "A Son does not chose their father" Murtagh said, they all nodded and sat down,

"He is the son of Morzan the Traitor, he deserves to be checked, to make sure he does not follow in his footsteps" Vrael said,

Arya stood up, "When Galbatorix Returned, Myself and Murtagh duelled Galbatorix and Morzan, Murtagh cut his father down, I Do not believe that Murtagh would dare try and follow in Morzan's footsteps" She looked over at Nasuada who smiled, then looked at Eragon who nodded,

"That is another Point, Should a rider be royalty?" Vrael said, Eragon stood for the first time,

"Arya did not wish to take the throne, but the Elven Lords and Ladies are most…. Persuasive" he said then he sat, Arya grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

"Well, the riders are a democracy, so" Oromis said standing up, "We should vote on the Leader of the Riders" all the figures nodded and a Man stood up,

"I Nominate, Vrael Rider of Umaroth" The man said,

Oromis stood up, "I Nominate Eragon, Rider of Saphira"

Another rider stood, "I Nominate Oromis, Rider of Glaedr"

Then since no one else stood Vrael stood, "Then we shall vote, stand If you think I should be lead Rider"

About 20 Riders stood.

"Stand if you think Oromis should lead the Rides" Vrael said,

Only 18 Riders stood.

"And stand if you think Eragon should lead" Oromis said,

Arya, Murtagh, Roran, Nasuada, Brom and 16 other riders stood, Eragon Had won.

"The Council of Elder Riders has Spoken, Eragon shall retain the seat of Head Dragon Rider" Brom said standing looking around,

"And of the Fate of Murtagh Morzanson?" Vrael said,

"He remains Trusted" Eragon said standing up looking around, "Without him, We would not be here" Murtagh let a small smile cross his lips.

"And Rider Arya's Position?" Vrael said,

"if she wishes to remain, then we should not stand against it" Oromis said,

"I would say" Arya said standing up, "That The Elven Lords and Ladies would probably become furious if we went over their head, and tried to remove me" Eragon smiled, a nodded,

"Then This meetings Business is done" Eragon said, "Dismissed" All of the riders stood and bowed and many walked out, Roran walked over to Eragon

"Are They…?" Roran asked

"They are standing outside the hall" Eragon said smiling at his Cousin, who rushed off quickly "Roran?" Eragon called quickly

Roran spun round, "Try to behave" Eragon said, Roran laughed and rushed off, Nasuada and Murtagh wandered forward with Arya and Oromis followed,

"Eragon, there are certain… Policies you need to state your side on" Oromise said,

"Such as?" Eragon said

"Rider Relationships mainly" Oromis said

Eragon paused to think, "As long as they are both Committed to each other , and Know their feelings are true, then they should be allowed" Arya, Murtagh and Nasuada all smiled,

"Well Put Shadeslayer" Blödhgarm said, a small Dragon in his Arms,

Arya looked at Eragon and they both Laughed, The Riders were back.

**Several Hours Later **

Arya was walking amongst the parties, trying to find him, she had news that he needed to know immediately. She found him surrounded by Riders asking for the story of how He had killed Galbatorix, After the story was finished, Arya walked forward and whispered something into his ear, she leant back, and he smiled, "This is Amazing, Arya", They pulled each other into a Hug and Eragon walked through the ruins, Murtagh and Nasauda should know, They found Roran and told him, Katrina smiled as she saw how happy both the two of them were, as was Brom, They found Murtagh Talking with Oromis and Nasuada about Rider Policies,

"Only Eragon could…" Oromis said, "That Is freighting Eragon, Don't do that again"

They all looked around, "Do what?" Arya asked

"Sneak up on people when they say your name" Oromis said, "I need to speak with Saphira and Glaedr" He rushed off,

"We know" Murtagh said, "

We look and Listen as well" Nasuada said, The four of them smiled and laughed, This was going to be an Interesting Few Months, _I better Tell Murtagh of my special, Anti-Arya hidy hole._


	5. Chapter 5: Family Matters

**I don't Own Inheritance Cycle**

**Chapter 5: Family Matters **

Roran rushed to the door after he had finished congratulating Eragon, and his joke. He found the two women whom he had most wanted to see for over 175 years. The three of them smiled as they looked upon the other, "Roran" Katrina said smiling and she pulled him into a hug, then he looked over at his daughter,

"Father" Ismera smiled as her father walked to face her, and turned his smile to her.

"Eragon is here" Roran said, "He is very keen to meet you Ismera "

"Eragon?" Ismera asked, but a man with Catlike features interrupted her question, he was smiling and appeared to have had a very good joke recently, he slammed Roran on the back genially and Roran slammed him back smiling

"I'm just off for a trip with Arya and If you see him, can you Tell Murtagh that I want a word?" Eragon said, Roran nodded and Eragon rushed off,

Roran looked around he saw Eragon meet with a hooded figure, he pulled on a hood and the two of them walked off, Roran smiled as he looked behind him as many of the Elder Riders walked out of the hall,

"Wow, that's a lot of Dragon Riders" Ismera said, "Why were you in there?"

Bjart flew down and Landed behind Roran, his scales shone in the days light, the two women gasped,

"This Is Bjart, My dragon" Roran said smiling, he raised his hand and showed the Gedwëy ignasia on his Palm, the two women gasped and looked at him,

"You're a Rider?" Ismera said,

"Roran-Elda" A young rider came running, "Nasuada-Elda and Murtagh-Elda wish to see you" , the rider bowed and rushed off,

"We better go and see them, they'll be with some of the other riders, Climb on" Roran said, leaping up onto Bjart followed by his wife and his daughter,

_Gently_ Roran said,

His Dragon Roared and he flew off to the Riders Camp, He found Thorn and Tuatha Sitting together, Bjart landed and Roran jumped off, he found the tent, Nasuada pulled the tent door open and gestured Roran in, Murtagh was sitting there,

"Roran" Murtagh nodded to him as he sat down,

"Murtagh" Roran said looking over, "What's Up?"

"We don't trust one of the Elda-Riders on the council, as we tried to leave, a fireball came flying at us, we leapt aside but whoever it was vanished" Murtagh said,

"Have you told Eragon?" Roran asked

"I haven't seen him since the meeting" Nasuada said,

"He wants to see you anyway" Roran said remembering, "Don't know why but you should tell him when he returns from his walk with Arya" Murtagh nodded,

"Be careful Roran" Nasuada said, "someone is a traitor, and they might target you next"

Roran nodded and left the tent, He climbed aboard Bjart and he took to the skies,

"We need to find Eragon and Arya" Roran said to Ismera and Katrina, "We need to talk quickly" They found Arya and Eragon quiet quickly and landed just in front of them, Roran dismounted and told Eragon everything Murtagh had told him.

"This is Troubling" Arya said,

"Indeed" Eragon agreed, he looked thoughtful, "I Say we set a trap for the Traitor"

"What" Both Arya and Roran asked, looking thunderstruck

"We Organise a Trap, Using Myself, Murtagh and Nasuada as the Bait, they try and attack and you two, Brom and Oromis attack back, capturing the Traitor and making sure that no-one comes to any harm" Eragon said looking at them,

"Would it work?" Arya asked,

"A Party!" Eragon Exclaimed, "the three of us pretend to get drunk and walk up to the palace and 'collapse' asleep and wait, while simply casting a few awakening wards and you lay the ambush"

They smiled and Nodded they all turned back to the ruins of the Illirea, Eragon called all riders he trusted, Once they all had heard Eragon waited in the Palace, soon, Murtagh, Nasuada, Roran, Arya, Brom and Oromis walked in they waited for Eragon to address them, once he had finished they all nodded,

"Risky" Oromis said, "But It could Work"

"How could you convince them?" Brom asked

"The Name" Murtagh said, to a nod from Eragon

"It could be risky though, what if something goes wrong?" Roran asked

"We will have awakening Wards so as soon as someone enters the room I shall know" Eragon said, looking around, they all nodded,

"Dismissed" Eragon said, they all bowed to each other and walked out


End file.
